AkaKuro no Family
by RallFreecss
Summary: Kagami yang sangat menginginkan anak mengutarakan keinginannya pada Aomine. Akankah Aomine mengabulkan hal itu? Warn : Inside! RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **

**Family!**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

"Yaa, Daiki?" suara itu terdengar dari sebuah rumah besar bercat kelabu.

Tampak dua orang –ehem- lelaki –ehem- tengan duduk di sofa, mereka tampak membicaran sesuatu yang sangat serius.

Lelaki bersurai biru yang dipanggil Daiki itu hanya diam tanpa suara. Sedangkan yang bersurai merah terus membujuk pasangannya itu.

Aomine Daiki, yang kini berstatus sebagai –ehem- suami –ehem- dari Kagami Taiga. Aomine menghela nafas

"Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Aomine, Kagami juga ikut-ikutan menghela nafas

"Aku kesepian, aku kau tidak merasa sepi di rumah yang besar ini hanya di isi kita berdua yang juga besar?" jawab plus tanya Kagami –ohok- centil –ohok- Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ia tidak bisa melihat sang –uhuk- istri –uhuk- terus bertingkah centil begini.

Yang dikatakan Kagami memang tidak salah, Aomine memang merasa kalau rumah ini terlalu sunyi, mereka memerlukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat rumah itu menjadi sedikit lebih ramai.

Ia kembali memandangi mata merah Kagami yang sedari tadi terus berbinar. Aomine menghela nafas panjang,

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Aomine akhirnya, Kagami agak terkejut

"Benarkah?" tanya Kagami, Aomine mengangguk. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Kagami.

Dan sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat pada bibir Aomine yang _sekseh_ :v

"Arigatou, Daiki~ Aku mencintai mu~" sorak Kagami girang, oh iya, sekarang si Kagami uda nggak Tsundere lagi, uda tobat dia. Cukuplah si Midorima yang Tsundere.

* * *

Kini, Aomine dan Taiga telah tiba di sebuah panti asuhan besar bernama **SeiShiHoYoZan** _[nama panti macam apa itu -_-]_ Kagami dan Aomine disambut oleh seorang pemuda bermata sipit dengan kacamata frame hitam.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambutnya ramah

"Yah begini, kami ingin mengadopsi anak. Ehm, apa bisa?" tanya Aomine ragu-ragu

"Tentu saja, tentu saja. Sudah banyak pasangan seperti kalian yang datang kemari untuk mengadopsi anak." Jawab plus imbuh si sipit,

"Ngomong-ngomong, anda siapa?" tanya Kagami, si sipit menoleh

"Aku Imayoshi, aku pengasuh yang bertugas hari ini" jawab si sipit, eh, Imayoshi.

Kagami ber-oh ria. Mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki panti, dan disambut oleh ribuan, bukan, ratusan, eh puluhan anak supel imut yang tengah bermain.

"Mereka semua adalah anak yang kami rawat," ucap Imayoshi. Mata Kagami berbinar-binar, ia takjub melihat anak-anak yang sangat imut-imut itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Kagami tertuju pada seorang anak berambut biru yang entah sejak kapan berada di sisinya.

_"Kawaiii "_ pikir Kagami. Ia menarik pelan baju Aomine, mengisyaratkan sesuatu, Aominepun tersenyum. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus pelan kepala anak itu.

"Siapa nama mu anak manis?" tanya Aomine ramah, si anak menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan

"Tetcuya Kuloko" jawabnya dengan cadel, Kagami semakin gemas dengan anak itu..

"Dia Tetsuya Kuroko, usianya baru 4 tahun," jelas Imayoshi, Kagami ber-oh ria

"Kau menginginkannya?" Aomine berbisik pada Kagami, Kagamipun mengangguk.

Kagami masih terperangah memandangi Kuroko yang sangat mempesona baginya. Ia berjongkok, berusaha mendekati si Kuroko agar mau diadopsi.

"Bolehkah aku memegang pipi mu?" tanya Kagami malu-malu, Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Kagamipun mulai menjamah pipi putih Kuroko dengan tangan besarnya.

_"Lembut sekalii~"_ gumam Kagami. _SNIPS! SNIPS! SNIPS!_ Kagami terkejut, ia berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Seorang anak berambut merah dengan gunting ditangannya berdiri di depan Kuroko, ia tampak marah,

"Janyan centuh Tetcu!" seru anak itu, Aomine memegangi tangan Kagami yang sedikit terluka terkena gunting anak itu.

"Akashi, kamu tidak boleh begitu," nasehat Imayoshi, Akashi menggembungkan pipinya

"Ayo minta maaf!" Imayoshi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku minta maaf" ujar Akashi, ia tampak enggan melakukannya tapi akhirnya dilakukan juga. Aomine menghela nafas, kemudian berjongkok

"Kenapa Kagami tidak boleh menyentuh Tetsuya?" tanya Aomine –ohok- lembut –ohok-

"Kayena Tetcu punya Akachi. Ga boyeh diambiy!" jawab Akashi tegas,

"Akashi, mereka ini ingin mengadopsi Kuroko. Akashi tidak boleh begitu. Akashi ingin Kuroko bahagiakan?" ucap Imayoshi, Akashi memununduk

"Bagaimana Kuroko, kau mau ikut mereka?" tanya Imayoshi, Kuroko memandangi Akashi, dan secara tiba-tiba memeluknya erat,

"Potoknya calau Akachi tidak ikut, Tetcu tidak mau" ujarnya, Kagami yang melihat hal itu semakin gemas saja.

Ia mencolek bahu Aomine, yang dicolekpun menoleh. Aomine yang melihat ekspresi Kagami yang jarang-jarang terlihat seperti itu, tersenyum kecil.

Aomine menghela nafas, ia memegangi kepala Kuroko dan mengacak-acak rambut birunya. Mata biru laut Kuroko terus menatap tajam mata Aomine.

"Kenapa Akashi harus ikut?" tanya Aomine,

"Kayena Akachi celalu jagain Tetcu. Tetcu cayang Akachi." Jawab Kuroko polos, Ohh, Kagami semakin gemas saja melihatnya, ingin rasanya ia menelan anak itu, tapi sayangnya ia bukanlah serigala yang kelaparan melainkan –ehem- istri –ehem- Aomine.

"Kayau tidak boyeh, Tetcu dan Akachi akan peygi dan kawin layi! Tami atan membuat keyuayga tami cendili!" ceplos Kuroko, semua terperangah mendengar perkataanya. Entah belajar dari sinetron apa itu anak.

Atau mungkin ia meniru seseorang? Entahlah, sungguh tak jelas.

Air mata menggenang dimata Akashi, ia seperti terharu atas kata-kata Kuroko. Aduh, tunggu, kenapa malah seperti sinetron nih -_-

"Baiklah-baiklah, Akashi akan ikut. Akan jadi keluarga kami," ucap Kagami bersemangat

"Benaykah!?" tanya Akashi dan Kuroko bersamaan, Kagami mengangguk, Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Langsung 2 kah?" gumam Aomine, Akashi dan Kuroko tampak bahagia.

"Ciapa yang hayus Tetcu panggiy Mama?" tanya Kuroko polos, Aomine menoleh pada Kagami, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan itu pada Kuroko lagi.

"Panggil dia Kaa-san" Aomine menunjuk Kagami, Kagami agak terkejut, tapi yah, ia juga tak keberatan. Kagami tersenyum damai.

"Kaa-san" Kuroko dan Akashi menghampiri Kagami, mereka mengulurkan tangannya, minta digendong oleh –ohok- ibu –ohok- baru mereka. Kagamipun menggendong keduanya.

"Ada apa? Tetsu-chan? Aka-chan?" Kagami tersenyum bahaaaaaaaaaaaaagiiiaaaaaaaaaaa~ Aominepun ikut tersenyum melihat Kagami.

Setelah mengurus semua surat atas hak asuh Kuroko dan Akashi, keluarga kecil itupun meninggalkan Panti.

"Dadah~ Oyang Cipit yang Aneh!" seru Akashi sambil melambarikan tangan pada Imayoshi, iapun hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria dan membalah lambaian tangan Akashi mungil. Di sepanjang perjalanan, di dalam mobil biru itu, terdengar candaan dan tawa. Benar-benar keluarga yang damai.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan, yumah kita cepelti apa?" tanya Kuroko

"Apatah becay?" tambah Akashi, Kagami mengangguk. Aomine yang tengah menyetir sesekali memandang Kagami yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan anak mereka.

"Syukurlah" gumam Aomine, sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis diwajah maskulinnya.

**THE END**

* * *

O to the Ma the Ke, **OMAKE**

Sesampainya di rumah, Aomine memeluk Kagami dari belakang, kemudian ia mencium leher Kagami. Kagami terkejut, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Aomine.

Bukannya ia tak suka, hanya saja, Akashi dan Kuroko terus memperhatika mereka berdua.

"Aomine, lepaskan..." pinta Kagami, Aomine tersenyum licik, ia menggeleng dan memeluk Kagami semakin erat, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat pipi Kagami.

Tak lupa, Akashi dan Kuroko masih memperhatikan dengan seksama. ._. aduh, anak kecil kok nontonnya begituan sih.

Aomine memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kagami.

Sebuah ciuman panaspun terjadi disana dengan 2 bocah ingusan sebagai penonton.

Lidah Aomine mulai menelusuri rongga mulut Kagami, saliva tampak mengalir menuju dagu masing-masing. Kuroko dan Akashi melongo melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba, Akashi menarik baju Kuroko, bocah dengan mata sebiru langit itu menoleh.

"Ayo, kita juga" ajak Akashi, Kuroko dengan polosnya mengangguk. Keduanyapun berciuman seperti yang dilakukan Papa dan –ehem- mamanya –ohok- itu.

* * *

**A/N** : Ahay owari desu owari~ Tolong, siapa aja fentung kepala Author yang dipenuhi hal mesum ini Masa anak kecil yang polos kaya Akashi dan Kuroko dibikin jadi begitu yaa, Author ini emang uda saraf -_- /elap idung yang tiba-tiba nosebleed/ Jangan lupa Review nyaaa Ai-Shi-Te-Ru~ Minna~ *Author sarap*


	2. Chapter 2

Nyahoooii~ Yaah, muncul juga chap 2 inih~ Sebenarnya si, mau 1 chap aja alias oneshoot, tapi karena para –ehem- fans –ehem- terus-terusan berontak, ya.. apa boleh buat, saya pasrah ajah :3

* * *

**Title : **

**AkaKuro no Family**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

Malam itu, di rumah _'suami istri'_ yang baru aja mengadopsi 2 anak.

Mereka semua tengah bersiap untuk tidur, Zzzz... eh, belum-belum, belum tidur.

Si suami, Aomine telah siap dengan piayamanya yang sebiru rambutnya.

Sedangkan si –ehem- istri –ehem- , Kagami, masih sibuk membantu Akashi dan Kuroko memakai piyamanya.

Setelah semuanya telah mengenakan piyama masing-masing, mereka sadar akan satu hal...

"Kaa-san, Tetcu dan Akachi tiduy di mana?" tanya Kuroko pada –ohok- Ibunya –ohok-  
Aomine dan Kagami baru sadar bahwa mereka belum menyiapkan kamar untuk kedua putranya.

Aomine mulai garuk-garuk pantat, eh, kepala, aduuh aduuh.

"Apatah tami atan tiduy di luay?" tanya Akashi, astaga, siapa sih yang ngajarin nih anak ngomong. Uda kaya bapak-bapak yang di usir istrinya aja dah -_-

"Tidak-tidak, kalian tidak akan tidur di luar," jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum, ia menoleh ke arah Aomine, Aomine tampak menggeleng-geleng, Kagami memasang wajah memelas pada –ohok- pujaan hatinya –ohok- itu, Aomine yang tak tegapun akhirnya mengangguk.

Kalian ga ngerti ya? Sama saya jugaa~ Ohoho~ [*Author di gebuk*]

"Malam ini, kalian akan tidur bersama kami," tukas Kagami, Kuroko dan Akashi tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan Aomine tengah meratapi nasibnya yang terlalu lemah pada –ehem- istrinya –ehem-.

Di atas tempat tidur King Size itu, berjejerlah mereka berempat seperti ikan asin -_- Lampu telah dimatikan, AC telah menyala, selimut tebal telah menyelimuti mereka.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur semua," ucap Kagami,

"Selamat Tidur/Celamat Tiduy" balas yang lain. Merekapun memejamkan mata dan tidur dengan tenang.

Ternyata oh ternyata, Aomine masih belum tertidur. Ia berusaha meraih pipi Kagami.

Kagami yang merasakan tangan besar Aomine mengelus pipinyapun membuka mata

"Ada apa, Daiki?" tanya Kagami, Aomine menatap Kagami lekat-lekat

"Aku ingin Kagami" jawabnya, wajah Kagami dipenuhi semburat merah,

"Tidak untuk malam ini, lain kali saja" tolak Kagami, Aomine cemberut

"Ayolah.. aku sudah tidak tahan..." Aomine mulai memelas, Kagami menggeleng.

Aominepun akhirnya putus asa, ia tak ingin memaksa Kagami lebih lanjut, karena takut Kagami murka. Akhirnya mereka berduapun benar-benar tertidur.

Tak disangka, Akashi dan Kuroko yang ternyata masih terjaga mendengar pembicaraan orang tuanya itu.

"Akachi, tadi Ka-san tama To-san bicayain apa?" tanya Kuroko pada Akashi

"Akachi tidak tahu, becok tita tanya tama meyeka taja" balas Akashi, Kurokopun mengangguk-angguk dan merekapun beneran tidur... Zzzzzz...

Keesokan paginya, tampak Kagami tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

Akashi dan Kuroko yang juga sudah bangun menemaninya.

Aomine yang kala itu baru saja keluar dari dunia mimpinya, berjalan menuju dapur dan melayangkan morning kiss pada –ohok- istrinya –ohok- itu.

Akashi melihat kejadian itu, kemudian menoleh pada Kuroko yang kini menutupi matanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Tetcu cedang apa?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko membuka mulutnya

"Kemayen, ada oyang mencuyigatan biyang ke Tetcu. Talo Ka-chan dan To-chan cedang begitu, gak boyeh liat" jawab Kuroko, Akashi menoleh pada seseorang yang diam dipojok.

"Tamu yang biyang begitu, thoy?" tanya Akashi pada sang Author.

"Bukan atuh, aku hanya pengamat di sini" jawab si Author kemudian langsung menghilang entah kemana :v. Kuroko berlari mendekati Aomine, dan menarik celananya pelan.

Aominepun berjongkok agar ia lebih dekat dengan putranya itu.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Aomine lembut c:

"Ahomine, peyuk Tetcu" seru Kuroko bersemangat, tampaknya ia tak tau apa yang baru saja ia sebut itu... sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia sebut.

"A-ahomine..." ulang Aomine yang shock, Kagami menggendong Kuroko kecil

"Siapa yang mengajari mu, sayang?" tanya Kagami khawatir

"Ceceoyang mencuyigakan yang tadi ngobyol tama Akachi" jawab Kuroko, semuanya memberikan _deathglare_ pada Author, Authorpun buru-buru undur diri.

Eh, tapi ga jadi karena kalo Author undur diri siapa yang ngelanjutin cerita ini?

Hari itu Aomine sengaja mengambil libur agar ia dapat menemani –uhuk- istri –uhuk- tercintanya berbelanja bersama kedua putra kesayangannya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah Pusat Perbelanjaan bernama . Mereka memasuki , dan menuju tempat yang di tuju (?)

Mereka tiba di bagian _'Child'_, di sana ada banyak sekali barang-barang untuk anak kecil.

Semua keperluan mereka ada disana, jadi tidak perlu pusing muter-muter, cukup 1 tempat saja. Naissuu Naissuu~

Mereka mulai di bagian tempat tidur. Kagami dan Aomine memberikan kebebasan pada Akashi dan Kuroko untuk memilih model tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

Kuroko menarik tangan Kagami, sepertinya ia telah menemukan model tempat tidur yang ia inginkan.  
"Kaa-san! Tetcu mau yang ithu!" tunjuk Kuroko.

Dan tahukah anda pemirsah, tenyata yang ditunjuk Kuroko adalah sebuah tempat tidur berwarna pink dengan style kecewean banget, sumfeh.

Kagami bersweat drop ria melihat pilihan putranya itu.

"Kau yakin, Tetsu-chan?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko

"Tidak boyeh, ya?" Kuroko balik bertanya dengan wajah memelas. Kagami tak sanggup melawan wajah Kuroko yang sangat imut itu. Akhirnya ia turunkan senjata pamungkasnya, sang suami tercinta, AOMINE~ _PLOK PLOK_~

"Tetsu sayang, bukannya tidak boleh. Tetapi..." kalimat Aomine terpotong...

"Piyihan Tetcu memang celalu hebat!" seru Akashi heboh. Aomine hanya melongo mendengar perkataan si Akashi kecil.

Aomine menepuk dahinya, kemudian dilihatnya wajah khawatir Kagami. Aomine tak sanggup membiarkan Kagami bersedih, akhirnyapun Aomine melakukan jurus pamungkasnya.

"Anak-anakku sayang, apa kalian mau melihat Kaa-san menangis karena pilihan kalian yang tidak sesuai ini? Kalian tidak ingin Kaa-chan sedih bukan?" tanya Aomine, Akashi dan Kuroko mengangguk, mereka mendekati Kagami.

"Maaftan tami ya, Kaa-san" ucap Kuroko tulus, diikuti anggukan Akashi yang sangaatt cupel imut~

Kagami tersenyum, kemudian ia melirik ke arah Aomine, dilanjutkan dengan senyuman yang seolah mengisyaratkan _"Aku mencintaimu, Daiki sayang~ :*"_

Aomine tersipu malu melihat kelakuan –gyuhuk- istrinya –gyuhuk- itu. Tak lama kemudian, keluarga kecil itupun kembali melanjutka kegiatan berbelanjanya.

Sesampainya dirumah, setelah selesai belanja, dan setelah kamar Kuroko dan Akashi selesai di decor. Kagami dan Aomine duduk berdua di ruang keluarga.

Sementara kedua putra mereka tengah bermain di kamar baru mereka.

"Daiki, terimakasih ya" ucap Kagami sambil bersandar di bahu Aomine. Aomine mengelus rambut merah Kagami.

"Itu hanya hal kecil, tidak perlu berterimakasih." Tukas Aomine, Kagami menggeleng, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih, Daiki" ucap Kagami, Aomine terdiam, rona merah muncul pada pipi lelaki bersurai biru itu. Ia menyentuh pipi Kagami.

Memperpendek jarak antar bibir mereka. Dan saat bibir mereka akan bertemu. Terdengar desahan dari dalam kamar putra mereka. Karena penasaran pasangan itupun menguping.

"A-apa tau bica, Akachi..." itu.. suara KUROKO!

"Te-tenang caja, atan Akachi latutan cecaya perylahan untuk Tetcu!" itu suara AKASHI!

"Ba-baikyah, Akachi muyai.." lanjut Akashi,

"Ah! Ah! A-Akachi.. pe-peyan-peyan..." ucap Kuroko, Aomine dan Kagami mulai dibasahi keringat. Mereka menempelkan telinga mereka pada pintu kamar itu.

"Akachi lanjuttan ya," kata Akashi, lagi-lagi terdengar suara desahan dari Kuroko

"Tetcu beydayah, Tetcu tak apa?" tanya Akashi. Aomine dan Kagami menelan ludah,

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?"_ gumam keduanya, suara desahan Kuroko kembali terdengar

"Akachi.. toyong... peylahan..." pinta Kuroko, Kagami dan Aomine mulai dikuasai pikiran negative. Mereka berdua langsung mendobrak pintu

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" tanya keduanya kompak. Terlihat Akashi memegangi tangan Kuroko yang berdarah. Jari Kuroko tertusuk jarum ternyata.

"Jayum ini menancap di jayi Tetcu. Jadi Akachi ingin tayik keluar" jelas Akashi. Oalah, kirain ngapain.

Kagami dan Aomine akhirnya dapat bernafas lega. Mereka sangka kedua putranya sedang melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Ternyata, biasa saja :3

To Be Continued~

* * *

A/N : Nyaahooii~ Maap ye, kalo chap 2nya garing, ga seru dan ga menantang. Maklum di ketik ngebut ini :v Jangan lupa RnR yaaw~ Aishiteru Readers~ :*


	3. Chapter 3

Nyahoooi~ Yeay~ Chap 3 here~ Yay~ Tumben nih aku updatenya kilat :v wkwkkwkwk. Yah mumpung lagi banyak ide cerita cyiinn~ Yak, tanpa basa basi lagi, langsung aja, ohoho~

* * *

**Title : **

**AkaKuro no Family**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

Yak, lagi-lagi kisah ini dimulai pada pagi hari di kediaman AoKaga tak lupa 2 putra mereka AkaKuro yang unyu-unyu kaya Author _[*dilempar baskom*]._

Pagi itu, Aomine tampak bersiap dengan seragamnya. Ia akan bekerja hari itu. Sebagai kepala kepolisian setempat Aomine benar-benar disegani oleh semua orang :v

Kagami masih sibuk memasak sarapan plus bekal untuk suaminya tercinta. Kuroko dan Akashi sudah di bungkam dengan bubur ayam lezat agar mereka tak menganggu Kuroko. Err, ato lebih tepatnya agar keduanya tidak mengacaukan bekal yang dibuat Kagami dengan penuh Cin to the Ta, **CINTA**.

Aomine duduk di kursi dan menyeruput kopinya. Ia tengah menahan nafsunya untuk memeluk Kagami dari belakang dan menciumnya seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan sebelum kedua putra tercintanya ada.

Kaki Aomine tak dapat diam. Kakinya memainkan irama yang kian lama makin cepat saja temponya. Kagami melirik pujaan hatinya itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Seolah mengisyaratkan

"_Yang sabar ya, Daiki sayang~ :*" _

Aomine membalas senyuman Kagami. Tapi bukannya dengan senyuman, tapi Aomine malah nyengir. Ia benar-benar sebal saat ini. Tapi, Aomine tak ingin membuat sang –ohok- istri –uhuk- ngambek, jadi ia harus benar-benar bersabaaar~

Ting~ Bekal penuh Cinta karya Kagamipun siap. Kagami menyerahkan bekal itu pada sang suami tersayang, Aomine Daiki.

"Terimakasih, sayang" ujar Aomine, di sela-sela perkataan manis itu. Aomine secara nekat mencuri cium pada pipi Kagami.

Akashi dan Kuroko yang melihat itu, hanya bisa cengo. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar. Beberapa tetes ilerpun mengalir (?) Aneh ya, padahal mereka uda pernah liat orang tua mereka itu ciuman secara panas. Tapi... yare yare.. yauda ga usa dibahas yang Readers sayang~ :* _[*author di gotong ke sungai*]_

Pipi Kagami merona merah, tangan kanannya terkepal. Aomine terkekeh dan buru-buru kabur. Ia takut mendapatkan _'ciuman'_ selamat jalan dari Kagami.

Akashi dan Kuroko yang telah menghabiskan buburnya, menghampiri sang –uhuk- Ibu –uhuk-.

"Kaa-san, tami cudah celecai." Ucap Kuroko, Kagami menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Ia mengelus kepala Kuroko pelan.

"Yosh yosh, anak pintar" ujar Kagami. Tampaknya Akashi juga ingin dielus. Akashipun menarik-narik celana Kagami.

"Akachi juga mau" pinta Akashi dengan ekspresi yang membuat Kagami gemas. Yah, kalo ditanya gimana ekspresinya. Silahkan khayalkan sendiri yoo~

"Yosh, yosh. Akashi juga sangat pintar" ucap Kagami sambil mengelus rambut merah Akashi. Kagami melirik jam yang menempel di dinding.

"Baiklah, waktunya mandi, tuan-tuan" kata Kagami. Kuroko dan Akashi mengangguk, mereka berlari menuju kamar mandi, diikuti Kagami dari belakang.

* * *

Di kamar mandi, Akashi dan Kuroko telah melepas pakaian mereka. Kagami mulai mengguyur tubuh Akashi dengan air hangat, dilanjutkan dengan Kuroko.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau punggungnya digosok duluan?" tanya Kagami, Kuroko mengangkat tangan. Kagami tersenyum kecil.

"Tunggu! Biay Akachi yang gocok, boyeh?" tanya Akashi. Kagami agak terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia mengabulkan keinginan putranya itu.

"Baikyah, Akashi muyai!" Akashi mulai menggosok punggung putih Kuroko. Kagami terus menahan diri yang sedari tadi ingin teriak-teriak GaJe karena tidak sanggup melihat kelakuan unyu kedua putra tersayangnya itu.

Akashi mulai dengan gosokkan pelan. Makin lama, gosokan itu menjadi semakin cepat. Dan tanpa sadar, dari awal kegiatan penggosokan punggung, Kuroko terus mendesah.

Kagami yang baru sadar meminta Akashi berhenti sebentar.

"Tetsu, kenapa kamu terus mendesah dari tadi?" tanya Kagami khawatir, Kuroko menoleh.

"Tadi, oyang mencuyigatan menyuyuh Tetcu meyakukannya..." jawab Kuroko polos, sebuah _deathglare_ tertuju pada si Author yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dari sudut ruangan.

Si Authorpun mulai sujud syukur (?) maksunya sujud minta ampun. Kagami memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa agak pusing.

"Tetsu sayang ku, lain kali jangan dengarkan perkataan orang aneh itu ya" pesan Kagami

"Tapi, tapi, dia biyang talo ga nuyut, ntay ceyitana ga di yanjutin.." bantah Kuroko

"Tenang aja, dia ga bakal berani ngelakuin hal itu karena dia sayang para readers" balas Kagami.

Akashi mengangguk-angguk, "Potokna, Tetcu Cuma boyeh nuyut tama Akachi-cama ini" ujar Akashi bangga.

Kagami hanya ber-sweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan putra-putranya itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraan aneh mereka. Acara mandinyapun dilanjutnkan.

Kuroko dan Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kebesaran melilit tubuh mereka. Keduanya tampak imut bak domba yang tengah merumput di padang pasir, eh rumput.

Kagami benar-benar gemas melihat keduanya. Buru-buru ia mengambil formalin, eh, kamera untuk mengabadikan moment indah itu. _CHEEESSEE!_

Sebuah foto yang amat teramat sangat manis itupun didapatkan Kagami dengan kamera ponselnya.

Dengan antusias Kagami mengirim foto itu pada sang suami tercinta.

* * *

**_Di Kantor si Aomine_**,

Aomine meraih ponselnya yang bergetar, ia membuka pesan itu. Pipi Aomine tiba-tiba merona pink melihat foto yang di kirim sang –ohok- istri –ohok-

Aomine spontan menciumi layar ponselnya itu,

"Kawaiiiii!" serunya menggila, tanpa sadar, Sakurai, bawahanny melihat tindakan sang kepala kepolisian.

Aura mengerikan langsung mengelilingi Aomine.

"Ku dengar orang akan kehilangan ingatannya jika mendapat pukulan keras," ucap Aomine sambil meraih sebuah tongkat di dekat mejanya

"Di kepala mereka" tambah Aomine yang telah menggenggam erat tongkat itu.

"A-ampuni aku! Aku tidak lihat apapun!" jerit Sakurai ketakutan, ia berlari terbirit-birit.

* * *

**_Di Rumah AoKaga, _**

"Daiki pasti sangat senang melihat foto itu " gumam Kagami,

Kuroko dan Akashi yang masih berbalut handuk mulai kedinginan. Terutama si Kuroko. Ia mulai menggigil.

Akashi yang menyadari hal itu langsung memeluk Kuroko erat. Waja Kuroko bersemu merah, kemudian...

CHUUUUU~ :*

Sebuah ciuman hangan mendarat di bibir Kuroko. Kagami yang melihat kejadian WOW itu langsung terkena serangan jantuh dan pingsan di tempat.

"Ceceoyang mencuyigatan menyuyuhku meyakuka itu pada Tetcu." ucap Akashi

"Ia biyang, itu bica membuat Tetcu hangat~" tambah Akashi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Deathglare berbahaya dilayangkan para readers pada Author, si Authorpun buru-buru pulang kampung agar tak kehilangan nyawanya.

"Teyimakacih, Akachi. Tetcu cayang Akachi~" ucap Kuroko polos, wajah keduanya bersemu merah. Dan marilah kita akhiri kisah kali ini disini. Agar tidak terjadi yang tak diingin kan para Readers dan Author yang udah pulang kampung :3

T to the B to the C, **TBC~**

* * *

Nyahooiii~ selesaii~ Maapya kalo lagi-lagi ga memuaskan... Aku ga tau maunya kalian gimana -3- Jadi, jangan lupa Review dan saran jangan lupa tinggalin yaaww~ Arigatou~ Aku mencintai kalian para Readers~ :* Eiya, jangan pada lupa beli panci buat ngelemparin Author mesum ini di chap akan datang yaa~ 3


	4. Chapter 4

Nyaaahoiii~ Yeay~ Chap 4 update~ Buat bagian yang ini, Author ikut ambil bagian yaaw~ :3

Jangan lupa RnR~ :*

* * *

**Title : **

**AkaKuro no Family**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

Seperti biasa, cerita dimulai pada pagi hari, di sebuah rumah bercat kelabu. Tetapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, kira-kira apa ya?

_TING TONG! TING TONG! _

Bel rumah itu dipencet oleh seseorang yang yang mecurigakan, sebut saja ia Author. Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara seseorang.

"Sebentar!" seru suara itu, si Author terus menekan bel itu tanpa henti. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Dan muncullah Kagami Taiga –ohok- istri –ohok- dari Aomine Daiki.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Kagami, si Auhtor sebel, iapun menyibak hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya

"Dasar anak durhaka! Sama Auhtor sendiri ga ingat!" gerutu si Author, Kagami garuk-garuk kepala, tiba-tiba, sebuah bohlam muncul di atas kepalanya, TING!

"Oh, si Author."

"Mau ngapain lu, thor? Mau ngajarin anak-anakku hal-hal yang ga bener lagi?" tanya Kagami, Author geleng-geleng, kemudian ia berdehem, uhuk uhuk

"Saya kemari, mau minta makan" jawab Author santai, Kagami cengo mendengarnya. Dari belakang, tampak Aomine menghampiri sang belahan jiwa.

"Siapa yang datang, sayang" tanya Aomine centil, si Author angkat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, si Author. Mau ngapain?" tanya Aomine, si Author garuk-garuk ketek, eh, kepala kamsudnya.

"Aku mau numpang makan" jawab si Author, tiba-tiba, si mungil Akashi dan Kuroko nongol di antara Kagami dan Aomine. Dah, siap foto buat iklan keluarga berencana nih. [*jeduak*]

"Hayo~ Oyang mencuyigatan~" sapa Akashi dan Kuroko kompak. Si Author Cuma bisa nyengir dan membalas sapaan si duo imut itu.

"Aku boleh makan disini ga?" tanya Author to the point, Aomine dan Kagami berfikir sejenak. Sementara Akashi dan Kuroko hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Emang rumah mu kenapa?" tanya Aomine. Air mata si Author tumpeh. Kuroko buru-buru nyodorin sempak, eh, serbet untuk ngelap ingus Author yang mulai netes.

"Ich, oyang ini joyok ya" ledek Kuroko, wah wah, Kuroko uda mulai berani mengejek ya. Tak sobek-sobek kamu ya, bocah~ Ucapan polos Kuroko itu disambut anggukan dari Aomine, Kagami, dan Akashi.

"Woi! Dengerin gua dulu kek! Mau curhat nih, curhat!" celetuk Author,

"Talau mau cuyhat, jangan dicini. Cama Mamah D*deh aja cana" perintah Akashi, mendengar perkataan Akashi, si Author makin nangis sesegukan.

Kagami yang tak tega melihat si Author nangis begitupun, akhirnya mempersilahkan si Author masuk ke dalam kediaman mereka.

* * *

Setelah si Author tenang, mulailah ia mendongeng tentang kehidupan kelamnya [-_-a]

"Aku di usir dari rumah, gegara sibuk ngurusin jalan kehidupan kalian" jelas Author, penjelasan itu disambut hangat oleh 'OH' dari anggota keluarga kecil itu.

"Tacian banget tamu, chor" ucap Kuroko simpatik, si Author buru-buru menangkap Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. _SNIPS SNIPS! SNIPS! SNIPS! _Suara gunting Akashi terdengar.

"JANGAN CENTUH TETCU! TETCU PUNYA AKACHI!" Akashi murka, si Author langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko kecil. Ia menjauh sejauh 1000 km dari Akashi yang tengah naik pitam itu.

Aominepun berteriak agar suaranya dapat mencapai si Author yang kewarasannya mulai diragukan.

"OOIII! KAU JADI MAKAN BERSAMA TIDAK!?"

Si Author buru-buru balik ke tempat awal dan mengangguk mantap. Matanya berbinar-binar dan ekornya menari-nari.

"Hiiiiyy, Auchor punya ekoy" Kuroko memandangi ekor Author yang bergerak-gerak. Mata birunya menari-nari mengikuti pergerakan ekor si Author.

Karena gemas, si Kurokopun menarik ekor itu kencang-kencang. Melolonglah si Author bak serigala yang menemukan mangsanya -_-a

Kuroko yang melihat si Author kesakitan hanya tertawa kecil. Akashi tampak terpesona melihat tingkah laku Kuroko.

Lalu bagaimana keadaan si Kagami dan Aomine? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kalian mau tau? Tunggu jawabannya setelah ini~ Yooy Yooy~

* * *

**-Iklan-**

"Srok Gosok bilas~ Pembersi toilet ***, bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca~ Soo Baksoo~ Pengen Pipiss!"

**-Iklan-**

[Iklan macam apa ini -_-]

* * *

Mereka berdua tengah menyiapkan makan siang sambil bermesraan. Aomine menciumi leher panjang Kagami. Sedangkan Kagami sibuk memotong Midorima, eh, wortel dan sayuran lainnya. Tangan Aomine mengelus-elus tubuh Kagami.

Langsung saja, si Author membawa Akashi dan Kuroko pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Ia tak ingin kedua anak tak berdosa itu melihat kegiatan mesum si Papa dan –uhuk- si Mama –ohok-.

"Astaga, mereka itu. Ga sadar apa kalo uda punya anak," dengus si Author,

"Akachi, tita tidak di anggap anak oyeh Kaa-san dan Ahomine..." keluh Kuroko, matanya berair. Akashi memeluk Kuroko.

"Tenang caja Tetcu, Akachi ini atan celalu meyindungi Tetcu dengan cekuat tenaga!" ucap Akashi dengan percaya dirinya. Si Author hanya cengo melihat keduanya.

Entah, mereka bedua ini korban sinetron mana. Author menepuk tangannya heboh. Seolah-olah kagum pada aksi Kuroko dan Akashi.

Tunggu, bukannya tadi si Author cengo ya? Kok sekarang malah tepuk tangan? Aduh, aduh, yang bener dong Thor! Bikin beginian aja ga becus! [*dilemparin panci*]

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan berkata dengan gagahnya,

"Campai ke ujung duniapun, Akachi atan celalu ada di pihak Tetcu!"

Latar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lokasi dimana adegan-adegan emosional terjadi. Tak lain tak bukan adalah kuburan, eh, maksunya tepi jurang yang bawahnya laut dengan ombak duahsyuuat~

Author yang baru pulih dari cengonya, kembali cengo melihat keduanya.

"Bayiklah Auchor. Tami atan peygi membangun keyuayga bayu tami cendili. Tami tak memeylukan Kaa-san dan Ahomine" terang Akashi

"Kalian akan membuat keluarga sendiri?" Author bertanya sok polos, Kuroko dan Akashi mengangguk mantap.

"Waah, semoga keluarganya langgeng ya~" Author menyalami tangan mungil Akashi.

Setelah mengucap salam perpisahan, Akashi dan Kurokopun pergi meninggalkan si Author seorang diri.

Saat itu, bodohnya si Author, ia baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Loh, anak umur segitu gimana mau bikin keluarga ya?" gumam si Author,

"Ya, udahlah. Masa bodo" lanjutnya, iapun berjalan menuju kediaman si Ahomine, eh, Aomine dan Kagami~

* * *

"Aku pulang~" sorai si Author,

"Thor, putra tercinta kami mana?" tanya Kagami, si Author baru ingat.

"Oh, mereka pergi membuat keluarga baru." jawab Author santai,

"APA!?" Kagami shock dan pingsan. Aomine yang mendapati sang –uhuk- istri –ohok- tercintanya itu tergeletak di tangan langsung membabat si Author.

"POKOKNYA KAU CARI KEDUA ANAK ITU!" perintah Aomine, Author yang ketakutan lari terbirit-birit.

Si Author mencari Kuroko dan Akashi dimana-mana, tapi, tak kunjung ketemu. Si Author mulai putus asa. Ia sudah tak tau harus mencari kemana.

Bagaikan mencari alamat palsu yang keberadaannya di ragukan.

"Jangan-jangan tadi udah ketemu, tapi si Kuroko pake Misdirection" gumam Author asal-asalan. Setumpuk panci yang entah mucul dari mana mengujani si Author.

Author tewas di tempat, eh jangan, ntar ceritanya ga selese lagi -_- haduuh.

Author melihat ke arah taman bermain mini di depannya. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dan Biru tengah bermain disana. Sepertinya mereka main rumah-rumahan.

"Celamat datang, cayang. Mau mandi duyu ato mau matan duyu? Ato mau Tetcu?" tanya si surai biru alias Kuroko.

Author yang mendengar bagian terakhir kalimat dari Kuroko langsung terkena serangan jantung.

"Akachi mau Tetcu~" jawab si surai Merah, alias Akashi.

_STRIKE!_ Lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan hebat menghantam akal sehat si Author.

"Setop! Setop! Kalian ini masi bocah, kok mainnya begini sih!? Siapa yang ajarin?" tanya Author blak-blakan.

Serentak, Kuroko dan Akashi menunjuk si Author.

"EH?!" Author pingsan di tempat, R.I.P. _[belum mati woy!]_

* * *

_**Sementara itu di Rumah, **_

Kagami mulai siuman, Aomine tampak bahagia,

"Di mana anak-anak kita?" tanya Kagami panik, Aomine mengelus pipi Kagami lembut.

"Tenang saja, si orang mencurigakan itu tengah bermain dengan putra tercinta kita" jawab Aomine. Hati Kagami tentram mendengarnya, ia menghela nafas lega.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _main_ juga?" usul Amonie disertai seringai lebar,

"_EH!?" _

Aomine menggendong Kagami ala Bridal Style, wajah Kagami bersemu merah,

"Sa-satu ronde saja ya..." pinta Kagami malu-malu, Aomine semakin gemas melihat kelakuan –ohok- istrinya –ohok- itu,

Aomine membawa Kagami masuk ke kamar. Aomine mengunci pintu kamar itu dan berkata

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, bahwa ini hanya 1 ronde, sayang."

"..."

"_EH!?"_

**TBC desuu~**

* * *

Otsukaree~ Nyahhoooiii~ Selesai juga chap 4~ Okeh, kalo kurang memuaskan, silahkan kasi keripik dan kurpuk yaaw~ :3 RnR please~ aishiteruuu yaa~

Eiya, berhubung banyak laporan bahwa bahasa yang di gunakan Akashi dan Kuroko tak dapat di terjemahkan melalui go*gle transla*e. Jadi mungkin, rencananya, chap berikutnya, kalian para readers, akan mendapat pendidikan khusus tentang bahasa terbaru ini.

Jadi, siapkan diri kalian yaa~ :*


	5. Chapter 5

Nyaaahhoooiii~ Chap 5 here~ Well, buat Chap ke 5 ini, spesial pembelajaran untuk penerjemahan bahasa yang digunakan oleh Kuroko dan Akashi~ Selamat berlajar~

* * *

**Title : **

**AkaKuro no Family – Special Chapter**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

*Backsoud – OST Doraemon. Lalala~ Aku sayang sekali~ Doraemon~*

Tirai terangkat, suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu. Di atas panggung, berdirilah dua anak kecil yang usianya kira-kira 4 tahun.

Mereka berdua mengenakan Tuxedo hitam yang membuat mereka tampak gagah. Adalah Akashi dan Kuroko yang akan menjadi host acara hari ini.

"Baiklah, saudara dan saudirin. Special chap ini, saya ga akan cadel lagi. Cukup Tetsu-lah yang cadel" jelas Akashi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko.

"Cuyang, Tetcu juga mau.." rengek Kuroko pada Akashi,

"Ssst, Tetsu sayang," Akashi menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir mungil Kuroko

"Kita hanya dapat menuruti semua perintah si Author itu" bisik Akashi.

Akhirnya, Kurokopun menuruti perkataan Akashi dan berhenti merengek.

"Baikyah, tita muyai caja acaya hayi ini" ujar Kuroko percaya diri pada para penonton,

"Untuk hari ini kami akan memandu anda agar dapat mengerti bahasa pasukan cadel." Jelas Akashi, tangan mungilnya mulai memainkan gunting-gunting kesayangannya.

"Baikyah, kayi ini tita kedatangan tamu cepecial, yak tita cambut, Bakagami~ eh bukan, Kagami~" ucap Kuroko, muncullah si Kagami dari langit (?) ah, abaikan.

"Nah, berikut pasangannya, Ahomine, eh, salah, Aomine~" sambut si Akashi sok polos.

Ahomine, eh, Aomine, muncul dengan sok keren dari bawah panggung (?)

"Yak, berikutnya, tamu yang biasa-biasa aja, si Author~" Akashi kembali membuka mulutnya,

Nongollah si Author entah dari mana, uda kaya Jin aja si Author

"Yeaay~ Yeaay~ Terimakasih sudah mengundang eikeh~" sorak si Author kegirangan, Akashi, dan Kuroko, beserta orang yang mengaku sebagai orang tua keduanya, hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat kegilaan si Author.

"Baiklah, tanpa Ba bu bi, marilah kita mulai acara hari ini~" ucap Akashi, tunggu, bukannya tadi acaranya uda di mulai ya?

"Author, anda diam aja ya. Anda ga ngerti apa-apa," protes si Akashi, Authorpun Cuma bisa diam, padahal tadi yang ngoceh saya ya, bukan si Author, loh jadi saya ini apaan? Ok, lupakan sajalah ketidak warasan ini.

* * *

Ketiga tamu special mereka kini duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tampak sebuah bel terletak di meja yang mana meja itu berada di depan mereka masing-masing.

"Kita mau ngekuis?" tanya si Aomine sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"A-aku ga belajar! Bukan kuis tentang Sejarah Jepang atau Bahasa Jepang kan!? Atau tes menulis Kanji?!" si Kagami mulai panik sendiri.

Sementara si Author asyik cengar-cengir dari tadi, Kuroko dan Akashi bergidik melihat kelakuan si Author yang makin ga tau malu.

"Kuisnya adalah pertanyaan tentang bahasa pasukan cadel. Jadi tenang aja" jelas Akashi, entah kenapa si Akashi mulu dari tadi yang ngoceh ya pemirsah. Kemana si Kuroko?

"Yak, tita muyai yaa~" ucap Kuroko memulai kuis, _[panjang umur nih anak, baru juga diomongin]. _

Si Author makin tebar-tebar senyum, karena ia yakin ia pasti bisa menang. Akashi yang semakin jijik melihat si Author uda ambil ancang-ancang buat ngelempar mahkluk gaje itu dengan guntingnya.

"Eiya, Auchor ga boye itutan jawab peytanyaan." ucap Kuroko polos, si Author langsung dikelilingi aura hitam yang entah muncul darimana.

"Terus gua di undang ke sini ngapain!?" tanya Author emosional,

"Jadiin pajangan doang, Thor." Jawab si Akashi santai, sang Authorpun langsung terpuruk dan berniat untuk mengakhiri kisah ini dimari.

Tetapi, rasa cinta si Author pada para Readers, membuat Author tetep melanjutkan kisah ini.

"Baikyah, langcung tita muyai~" seru Kuroko, _[*sfx : __**JENG! TRENG! JENG!**__*]_

"Pertanyaan pertama," si Akashi mulai membaca, suasana menjadi tegang.

"Dalam bahasa cadel, berubah menjadi apakah kata 'cadel'?"

_**TET TOT!**_ Aomine membunyikan bel, Akashi mempersilahkan,

"Jawabannya cendol!" jawab Aomine full percaya diri, saking percaya dirinya, bisa dikatakan dia kepedean :v.

Kuroko dan Akashi geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian mempersilahkan –ohok- istri –uhuk- si Aomine, alias Kagami untuk menjawab.

"Bahasa Jepang aja aku ga terlalu ngerti, gimana mau ngerti bahasa cadel coba? It's Impossible!" keluh Kagami, tak lupa imbuhan bahasa inggris yang dipaksain _[*Author di gotong ke gunung*] _

Tersisalah sang Author yang dari tadi senyam senyum, kedap-kedip genit, minta di timpuk (?)

Akashi tampak semakin tak sabaran, berniat melempar si Author dengan gunting-guntingnya.

Namun apa daya, Akashi tak ingin Kuroko yang masih suci itu melihat adegan tak senonoh -_-

"Yak, cepeytinya tak ada yang bica jawab" celoteh Kurok, Akashi sangat gemas kala itu. Ingin rasanya ia menelan si Kuroko bulat-bulat. Tapi, dia ga tega cuy

"Yak, jawaban yang benar adalah Cadey" Akashi membacakan jawaban pada kertas yang dilaminting ntu.

"Aku akan berjuang di pertanyaan berikutnya!" kata Aomine yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba cemungudt banget _[*plakk*]_

Sementara si Kagami sibuk meratiin si Suami tercayang bersemangat, jasad sang Author dan arwahnya telah misah.

Akashi langsung bersorak-sorai melihat peristiwa itu. Diundanglah semua tetangga buat syukuran. Yang lainnya Cuma bisa cengo ngeliatin si Akashi agak menggila.

Kuroko nyamperin si Akashi, berusaha menarik Akashi dari dunia gilanya.

"Akachi," panggil Kuroko, Akashi noleh

"Tetcu tau kayo Akachi tapek, tapi jangan kaya gini, Tetcu kawatiy cama Akachi"

Akashi terperangah mendengar kaliamat mutiara si Kuroko

"Tetsu khawatir sama Akashi?" Akashi berusaha memastikan, Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

Akashi langsung tebar-tebar bunga, saking bahagianya. Dengan cepet, dia melanjutkan kuis agar bisa pulang bersama si Kuroko.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan kedua. Pada bahasa cadel, biasanya huruf 's' berubah jadi?"

_**TeT! ToT! TeT! ToT! **_

Nyaahoi~ si Kagami dan Aomine mencet bel bersamaan, merekapun mulai berselisih,

"Aku duluan!" sungut Aomine,

"Oh, melawan kamu ya!?" balas Kagami.

"Aku duluan yang mencet woi!" teriak Aomine,

"Kalo gitu, Daiki ga bakal dapat jatah _'main'_ 3 bulan!" ancam si Kagami, Aomine menganga lebar mendengar ancaman sang –ehem- istri –uhuk-

Kuroko dan Akashi yang (pura-pura) ga ngerti maksud Kagami hanya diam mematung.

Aominepun mengalah pada sang belahan jiwa, daripada dia ga dapet jatah _'main'_, 3 bulan lagi!

Akashi mempersilahkan Kagami untuk menjawab,

"Jawabannya, C!"

YEAAY~ We did it~ Berhasil Hore~ Tiba-tiba soundtrack pilem favorite para bocah mengalun. _[*IYKWIM*]_

Si Kagami langsung sujud syukur, mengetahui bahwa ia sukses menjawab.

Aomine tersenyum bahagia melihat tingkah sang –uhuk- istri –ehem-

"Semoga jatah _'main'_ ku nambah" harap Aomine dalam hati kecilnya

* * *

Kuis terus berlanjut, sampailah mereka pada pertanyaan ke 1001. Dahsyatnya, dari 1000 pertanyaan yang tadi telah dilontarkan, hanya 1 yang kejawab.

"Baiklah, peytanyaan ke celibu catu. Apatah ayti dayi 'tita'?" tanya Kuroko

Para peserta menjawab bergiliran _[kecuali si Author yang uda tewas di tempat.]_

"Tinta?" tebak Kagami,

"Titan?" celetuk Aomine, yak pemirsah, sepertinya si Aomine mulai kecanduan anime Att*ack on T*tan.

Akashi geleng-geleng kepala, Kuroko garuk-garuk kepala, dan si Author? Yah, ga bisa digambarkan dah :v

"Kalian ini gimana sih!? Masa dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang dikasi, cumah 1 yang kejawab!?" Akashi memulai _ceramah_nya,

"Gimana para readers mau belajar kalo kaya gini _model_nya!"

Mendengar kata _model_, muncullah seorang model pria berambut kuning yang belakangan ini diketahui sebagai Kise Ryouta secara gaib.

Akashi buru-buru membawa model nyasar ini jauh-jauh dari panggung. Ia ga mau acaranya berantakan gegara lelaki aneh itu.

Akashi hendak kembali memulai ceramahnya, namun...

"Potoknya, kayiyan cemua ini benay-benay mengecewatan!"

Wah, wah, si Akashi balik lagi cadelnya, durasinya abis ya?

"Akachi.. Akachi.. Cudah kembayii~" Kuroko mengeluarkan air mata bahagia, ia memeluk Akashi erat,

Aomine, Kagami, dan sang Auhtor _(yang udah tewas)_ ikut-ikutan nangis melihat adegan yang sama sekali ga dramatis ini.

"Tetcu.. Akachi cudah kembayii~" ucap Akashi sambil membalas pelukan hangat Akashi.

Yak, acara inipun, eh, chapter inipun berakhir dengan bertemunya kembali dua saudara yang lama tak bertemu _[*author di lemparin golok*]_

T to the B to the C, **TBC~**

* * *

A/N : Nyaahooiii~ Akhirnya selese juga nih~ Maap ya kalo makin lama, ceritanya makin garing aja ToT Author merasa kehilangan sentuhan ajaib Author rasanya... jadi kalo ada usul silahkan sampein~ Aishiteruu~ :*


	6. Chapter 6

Nyaahoi~ Gomen, upatenya agak telat, maklum, orang sibuk :v. Lebih tepatnya sih, uda masuk sekolah lagi, jadi yahh, begitulah.

Yak tanpa banyak cincong lagi, marilah kita mulai chapter ke 6 ini~ Cekidot coy~

* * *

**Title : **

**AkaKuro no Family**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

Hari Minggu yang cukup sibuk bagi keluarga Aomine dan Kagami. Kenapa dikatakan sibuk? Karena hari ini mereka akan...

"Kaa-chan, Tetcu tidak bica mengancing baju punya Tetcu!" keluh Kuroko,

"Kaa-chan, Akachi tidak bica menemutan cepatu punya Akachi!" lapor Akashi,

"Kagami, kau melihat kaus kaki ku?" tanya Aomine, Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, ia menarik nafasnya panjang,

"Baik, baik, Ayo Tetsu, kemari, Kaa-chan bantu,"

"Akashi, minta Daiki membantumu untuk mencari sepatu mu ya!"

"_Daiki ciapa?" desis Akashi _

"Daiki, jangan manja, dan ayo lekas cari bersama Akashi" Kagami menepuk-nepuk tangannya, memerintah semuanya bergerak. Eiya, bukannya biasanya Akashi ga suka disuruh-suruh ya? Kok sekarang mau? Ada apa nih? Ah, ga usah dipikiran dah.

"Baiklah, selesai. Sekarang Tetsu minum susu dan makan rotinya ya." Ucap Kagami saat semua kancing kemeja Kuroko telah terpasang semua. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ah, ajak Akashi juga ya~" tambah Kagami, "Iya," jawab Kuroko singkat.

Kagami kembali menuju dapur, menyiapkan bekal untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ya, hari ini keluarga kecil ini akan pergi menuju Taman Bermain.

Kuroko, Akashi, dan Aomine kini telah duduk manis di meja makan. Akashi dan Kuroko sibuk meneguk susu mereka. Sedangkan Aomine, menyeruput kopinya didampingi koran pagi minggu lalu, eh, hari ini.

Kagami yang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dapurpun menghampiri ketiganya, dan ikut menikmati sarapan bersama.

"Ahomine, Ahomine," seru Akashi memecah keheningan, Aomine yang tengah minum kopi langsung menyemburkan kopinya, begitu juga Kagami yang sedang mengunyah pancakenya langsung teredak.

Sementara si Kuroko sibuk menahan tawa yang hendak meledak dengan wajah datarnya _(eh, gimana tuh?)_ Yah, kalian khayalkan sendiri ya.

"Siapa yang mengajarkan kau memanggil orang tua mu dengan sebutan seperti itu hah!?" tanya Aomine esmosi,

"Itu, si Author yang suruh. Dia bilang sebagai hukuman buat yang di chapter sebelumnya." Jawab Akashi, lah, kalo ini hukuman buat Akashi, bukannya malah si Ahomine, ehem, Aomine yang tersiksa ya?

Aomine langsung melayangkan _deathglare_ pada si Author, tapi si Author tak bergeming, dia sibuk mengetik melanjutkan garis kehidupan keluarga kecil ini.

"Akashi, ga boleh begitu. Panggil dia Too-san." ucap Kagami sambil mengelus pelan putranya itu

"Akachi hayus nuyut apa cata Kaa-chan," tambah Kuroko yang mulutnya belepotan noda susu,

"Baikyah, Akachi minta maap ya, Too-san." Tutur Akashi sambil melayangkan _puppy eyes_ pada si Aomine,

"I-iya, dimaafkan." Sahut Aomine, pipinya bersemu merah, ia memalingkan pandangannya. Entah sejak kapan si Aomine jadi Tsundere -_-a Ketularan si Midorin mungkin.

Yak, setelah sarapan habis, setelah semua siap, setelah negara api menyerang _[*jeduakk*]_ Keluarga kecil inipun berangkat menuju Taman Bermain menggunakan Lamborgini (?) kepunyaan Aomine Daiki.

Sepanjang jalan, mereka semua bersenda gurau. Terkecuali si Aomine yang mesti fokus pada acara menyetirnya.

* * *

"Waay~ Akhiynya campai~" sorak Kuroko sesampainya di Taman Bermain,

"Pinggang Akachi cakit..." Akashi mengeluh bak kakek-kakek

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo kita masuk~" ajak Kagami seraya menggandengan tangan kedua putranya itu. Aomine mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggendong tas berisi bekal dan perlengkapan lainnya.

Taman Bermain hari itu cukup ramai, yah, ga ramai-ramai amat sih, dan juga ga sepi-sepi amat. Yang pasti lumayan banyak orang lalu lalang disana.

Ada yang sama keluarganya, ada yang sama pacarnya, ada yang Cuma anak sama bapak atau sebaliknya, yang sama selingkuhannyapun ada _[*eh]_.

Kuroko memandangi keramaian itu dengan tatapan kagum, jangan lupakan si Akashi.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mata biru langit Kuroko.

"Akachi, Akachi. Ada woytel beykeliayan! _(berkeliaran)_" seru Kuroko sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Akashi,

"Iya, kau benay. Ayo biyang cama Kaa-san dan Too-san," sahut si Akashi. Keduanya berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Aomine dan Kagami.

"Kaa-san! Ada Tuan Woytel!" seru Kuroko disertai anggukan Akashi.

"Eh?" Kagami dan Aomine menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kuroko dan Akashi beberapa saat lalu. Mereka mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berkacamata, berambut hijau, dan menggunakan seragam basket berwarna orange dengan cap SHUTOKU.

"MIDORIMA SHINTAROU!?" seru Kagami dan Aomine kompak.

Si Wortel, ehem, Midorimapun menoleh, iapun menghampiri keduanya.

"Halo, _nanodayo_" sapa Midorima,

"Kau kenapa berpakaian seperti itu!?" tanya Kagami, Midorima melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Aku hanya ber-cosplya menjadi salah satu anggota Shutoku yang jago menembak 3 point dan berkacamata, _nanodayo_" jawab Midorima

"Hoi, hoi, itukan dirimu sendiri!" sahut Aomine, Midorima garuk-garuk kepala.

"Begitukah, _nanodayo_?" Aomine dan Kagami mengangguk kompak, Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak melorot itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku disuruh sama orang yang mencurigakan, _nanodayo_" ujar Midorima

"_Pasti si Author" gumam Aomine dalam hatinya,_

"Ia bilang, nanti akan ada yang memanggilku wortel. Dan ternyata benar, _nanodayo_" lanjut Midorima sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko.

_SNIPS! SNIPS! SNIPS! SNIPS! _

"Jangan centuh TETCU! Tetcu punya Akachi!" Akashi sudah siap dengan gunting ditangannya, Midorima menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut halus Kuroko.

Akashi langsung memeluk Kuroko, ah, benar-benar posesif, sebegitu besarnyakah rasa sayang Akashi pada Kuroko?

"Lalu, kenapa kau menuruti perintah orang itu?" tanya Kagami, Midorima mengeluarkan setoples semanggi berdaun 4 dari tasnya.

"Dia memberikan lucky item hari ini, _nanodayo_" jawab Midorima.

Mulut Aomine terbuka lebar, buat pertama kalinya, ia takjub pada Author yang sukses mengumpulkan daun semanggi berdaun 4 sebanyak itu. Sedankan ia, ketemu sebuahpun ga pernah.

Tanpa Ba Bi Bu Ba, Aomine, Akashi, Kagami, Kuroko, plus Midorima, langsung menyelusuri taman bermain yang tergolong besar itu.

Midorima yang kebetulan sedang tidak sibuk, memutuskan untuk ikut bermain bersama keluarga itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa bosan, _nanodayo_"

Yah, sikap Tsunderenya itu tak kunjung hilang. Mungkin dia mesti minta tips dari Kagami, supaya penyakit Tsundere akutnya itu hilang.

Mereka mulai menaiki berbagai wahana, mulai dari komedi putar, jet coaster, hingga odong-odong (?), dan ternyata yang jadi tempat favorite adalah, rumah hantu~ Kenapa demikian?

Selama memasuki rumah hantu, Kuroko terus-terusan memeluk lengan Akashi, yang membuat Akashi begitu bahagia. Begitu pula si Kagami, yang terus memeluk lengan Aomine, yang membuat si Aomine merasa terbang ke langit ke-7. Sementara Midorima? Dia sibuk memeluk lucky itemnya. Lah si Author? Dia sibuk mengetik kelanjutan kisah ini.

* * *

Setelah lelah bermain, mereka semua beristirahat. Si Kagami pergi ke toilet sejenak. Tak beberapa lama, si Kagami kembali sambil teriak-teriak.

"Waaa! TOLONG woi! Tolong! Ada anjing!" teriak si Kagami panik, ia berlari kencang sekali menuju sang pujaan hati, Aomine.

Kagami langsung meloncat ke pelukan Aomine, Aominepun menyambutnya dan menggendong Kagami ala bridal style.

"Woof! Woof!" Aomine menggonggong, dan hal itu sukses membuat si Anjing lari terbirit-birit. Semenyeramkan itukah, si Aomine?

"Da-Daiki... Te-terimakasih..." ungkap si Kagami malu-malu, wajahnya bersemu merah. Aomine senyam-senyum sendiri melihat kelakuan si Kagami, apakah penyakit Tsundere Kagami kambuh lagi? Tiba-tiba, _CHUU~_

Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di bibir Kagami. Kagami tampak terkejut, ia meronta-ronta agar ciuman itu dilepaskan, tapi semua sia-sia.

Midorima buru-buru menutup mata Akashi dan Kuroko. Ia takut keduanya ternodai. Dan chapter inipun diakhiri oleh, ciuman mesra antara Aomine dan Kagami~

**THE END!**

* * *

Nyaahoi~ selesai jugaa cyiin~ Jangan lupa RnR yaa~ Gomen, kalo ceritanya ga seru ato garing. /nangis dipojokkan/

Jangan lupa RnR yaaw~ Kalo ada saran, monggo disampaikan~ Aishiteruu~ :*


	7. Special Chapter : Cadel Dictionary

**Title : **

**AkaKuro no Family – Special Chapter II**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

Doumo~ Doumo~ Yak, dikarenakan variety show pembelajaran sebelumnya di anggap gagal, jadi khusus Chap 7 ini, akan menjadi sejenis kamus, buat para readers yang ga ngerti bahasa cadel :v [yiiihhhhaaa~ Author jenius~]

Baiklah-baiklah, tanpa ba bi bu ba bi bu, dan berhubung Author ada acara foto bersama AoKaga dan AkaKuro, langsung aja dah yaa~ :*

* * *

_Kayena Tetcu punya Akachi. Ga boyeh diambiy  
=_Karena Tetsu punya Akashi. Ga boleh diambil

_Potoknya calau Akachi tidak ikut, Tetcu tidak mau  
_=Pokoknya kalau Akashi tidak ikut, Tetsu tidak mau

_Kayena Akachi celalu jagain Tetcu. Tetcu cayang Akachi  
_=Karena Akashi selau jagain Tetsu. Tetsu sayang Akashi

_Kayau tidak boyeh, Tetcu dan Akachi akan peygi dan kawin layi! Tami atan membuat keyuayga tami cendili  
_=Kalau tidak boleh, Tetsu dan Akashi akan pergi dan kawin lari! Kami akan membuat keluarga kami sendiri

_Apatah tami atan tiduy di luay?  
_=Apakah kami akan tidur di luar?

_Akachi tidak tahu, becok tita tanya tama meyeka taja  
_=Akashi tidak tahu, besok kita tanya sama mereka saja

_Kemayen, ada oyang mencuyigatan biyang ke Tetcu. Talo Ka-chan dan To-chan cedang begitu, gak boyeh liat  
_=Kemaren ada orang mencurigakan bilang ke Tetsu. Kalo Ka-san dan To-san sedang begitu, gak boleh liat

_Ceceoyang mencuyigakan yang tadi ngobyol tama Akachi  
_=Seseorang mencurigakan yang tadi ngobrol sama Akashi

_Te-tenang caja, atan Akachi latutan cecaya perylahan untuk Tetcu!  
_=Te-tenang saja, akan Akashi lakukan secara perlahan untuk Tetsu.

_Jayum ini menancap di jayi Tetcu. Jadi Akachi ingin tayik keluay  
_=Jarum ini menancap di jari Tetsu. Jadi Akashi ingin tarik keluar

_Biay Akachi yang gocok, boyeh?  
_=Biar Akashi yang gosok, boleh?

_Tadi, oyang mencuyigatan menyuyuh Tetcu meyakukannya  
_=Tadi, orang yang mencurigakan menyuruh Tetsu melakukannya

_Tapi, tapi, dia biyang talo ga nuyut, ntay ceyitana ga di yanjutin  
_=Tapi, tapi, dia bilang kalau ga nurut, ntar ceritanya ga dilanjutin

_Hayo~ Oyang mencuyigatan~  
_=Halo orang mencurigakan~

_Talau mau cuyhat, jangan dicini. Cama Mamah D*deh aja cana  
_=Kalau mau curhat, jangan disini. Sama Mamah D*deh aja sana

_Akachi, tita tidak di anggap anak oyeh Kaa-san dan Ahomine  
_=Akashi, kita tidak dianggap anak oleh Kaa-san dan Ahomine

_Campai ke ujung duniapun, Akachi atan celalu ada di pihak Tetcu  
_=Sampai ke ujung duniapun, Akashi akan selalu ada dipihak Tetsu

_Bayiklah Author. Tami atan peygi membangun keyuayga bayu tami cendili. Tami tak memeylukan Kaa-san dan Ahomine  
_=Baiklah Author. Kami akan pergi membangun keluarga baru kami sendiri. Kami tak memerlukan Kaa-san dan Ahomine

_Celamat datang, cayang. Mau mandi duyu ato mau matan duyu? Ato mau Tetcu?  
_=Selamat datang, sayang. Mau mandi dulu atau mau makan dulu? Atau mau Tetsu?

_Baikyah, tita muyai caja acaya hayi ini  
_=Baiklah, kita mulai saja acara hari ini

_Eiya, Auchor ga boye itutan jawab peytanyaan  
_=Eiya, Author ga boleh ikutan jawab pertanyaan

_Yak, cepeytinya tak ada yang bica jawab  
_=Yak, sepertinya tak ada yang bisa jawab

_Tetcu tau kayo Akachi tapek, tapi jangan kaya gini, Tetcu kawatiy cama Akachi  
_=Tetsu tau kalo Akashi capek, tapi jangan kaya gini, Tetsu khawatir sama Akashi

_Baiklah, peytanyaan ke celibu catu. Apatah ayti dayi 'tita'?  
_=Baiklah, pertanyaan ke seribu satu. Apakah arti dati 'tita'?

_Potoknya, kayiyan cemua ini benay-benay mengecewatan  
_=Pokoknya, kalian semua ini benar-benar mengecewakan

_Kaa-chan, Akachi tidak bica menemutan cepatu punya Akachi  
_=Kaa-san, Akashi tidak bisa menemukan sepatu punya Akashi

* * *

Yak, yak, owari owari~ sekian kamus terbitan si Author gaje~ Semoga kalian menikmati~

Hah? Alasan utama biki beginian? Hng, sebenarnya karena author ga punya ide buat next chapter, jadii yaa :v

Ok, kalo ada saran jangan sungkan buat nyampein yoo~ Ditunggu loh~ Buat ide next chap~ :*


	8. Chapter 8 Last Chapet

Yak, mungkin ini adalah chap terakhir T^Ta Tapi yah, jangan sedih, karena author bakal bikin sequelnya~ Jangan cape buat baca yaa~ Aku mencintai kalian~ :*

* * *

**Title : **

**AkaKuro no Family**

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Aomine x Kagami, Child Kuroko & Akashi, etc**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Yaoi, Newbie, Typo everywhere, GaJe, etc :v**

* * *

"Kaa-san.." Kuroko melangkah dengan langkah gontai, Kagami buru-buru menghampiri putranya kesayangannya itu.

"Ada apa, Tetsu?" tanya Kagami lembut, Kagami mengusap dahi Kuroko. Mata Kuroko yang biasanya bulat menjadi sayu, nafasnya benar-benar berat. Birbirnyapun pucat.

"Tetsu, badanmu sangat panas.." ucap Kagami, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir, ia langsung menggendong Kuroko menuju kamarnya.

Dibaringkanlah Kuroko di atas kasurnya itu. Kagami menyelimuti tubuh mungil Kuroko. Sebuah termometer diselipkan diketiak Kuroko untuk mengukur panas tubuhnya.

"Kaa-san, Tetcu kenapa?" tanya Akashi yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar.

"Akashi, tolong jaga Tetsu. Kaa-san akan mengambil es untuk mengompresnya" Kagami berlari menuju kamar, Akashi buru-buru naik ke atas kasur dan memegangi tangan Kuroko.

"Tetcu, kau tidap pa pa tan?" Akashi bertanya penuh kekhawatiran, Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil. Nafasnya tampak semakin sulit, air mata Akashi berjatuhan, membasahi tangan Kuroko.

Kagami kembali dengan es yang sudah terbungkus plastik untuk mengompres dahi Kuroko. Kagami meraih termometer yang tadi diselipkan diketiak Kuroko, matanya terbelalak..

"Astaga, sampai 39°!?" Kagami buru-buru mengompres dahi Kuroko. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Aomine.

"Daiki! Cepat pulang! Tubuh Tetsu sangat panas!"

"Baik, aku akan segera pulang!"

Kagami berharap-harap cemas, ia ingin Kuroko mendapatkan perawatan secepatnya. Kagami langsung menghubungi Midorima,

"Midorima! Putra ku terkena demam! Demamnya sangat parah, apa yang harus aku lakukan!?"

"Eh? Segera saja bawa dia ke rumah sakit, aku yang akan menanganinya, _nanodayo_"

Selang beberapa menit, suara klakson terdengar. Kuroko yang telah dipakaikan jaket dan topi rajut beserta kaus kaki yang membalut kakinya, langsung digendong Kagami menuju mobil. Kagami mendekap Kuroko erat-erat didalam pelukannya. Sementara Akashi terus berdo'a untuk saudara yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Aomine langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit, sepanjang jalan, Kagami tak melepaskan dekapannya sedikitpun. Ia tak ingin hal yang lebih buruk dari hal ini terjadi pada putrnya.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Kuroko langsung diperiksa oleh Midorima. Kagami, Aomine, dan Akashi menunggu, berharap-harap cemas. 10 menit berlalu, Midorima keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Kagami, Akashi, dan Aomine langsung menyerbu Midorima.

"Tenanglah, _nanodayo_"

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsu?" tanya Kagami

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja? / Apatah Tetsu baik-baik caja?" tanya Akashi dan Aomine kompak, Midorima menghela nafas

"Dia terkena dehidrasi. Kita hanya perlu meningkatkan asupan cairannya. Maka ia akan baik-baik saja, _nanodayo_" Kagami menghela nafas lega, begitu pula dengan Aomine dan Akashi.

Tetapi, perasaan menyesal dan bersalah membekas di hati Kagami. Ia merasa ia adalah orang tua yang gagal. Aomine memeluk Kagami, berusaha menenangkannya,

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sepenuhnya, Kagami" bujuk Aomine

"Iya, ini butan calah Kaa-san cepenuhnya" tambah Akashi, Kagami mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian bisa melihat keadaan Tetsuya, _nanodayo_" kata Midorima.

Ketiganyapun memasuki ruang perawatan dimana Kuroko terbaring lemah.

Disana, tubuh mungil Kuroko terbaring di atas kasur, selang infus menempel di tangan kanannya. Tetes demi tetes cairan infus mengalir melalui selang, memasuki tubuh kecil nan rapuh Kuroko.

"Tetsu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aomine harap-harap cemas,

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Kagami,

"Tetcu, cepat cembuh ya" ucap Akashi, Kuroko merajut sebuah senyuman lebar di wajah pucatnya.

"Kaa-san, Too-san, Akachi.. Maaf, Tetcu membuat kayiyan cemua khawatiy.." ucap Kuroko lemas, Kagami mengelus kepala Kuroko lembut,

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Tetsu sayang." Ucap Kagami, Kuroko mengangguk,

"Aku pergi membeli buah-buahan untuk Tetsu ya," Aomine berjalan meninggalkan ruang perawatan. Akashi menaiki kasur dan duduk di sisi Kuroko.

"Tetcu, tadi Akachi menemutan kumbang yang becay cekali. Nanti talau Tetcu cudah cembuh, tita main kumbang cama-cama ya!" seru Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk.

Kagami tersenyum bahagia melihat keduanya, namun tetap saja, perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya. Kagami berusaha menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh, namun rasa bersalah dan menyesal terus-terusan menghantui pria bersurai merah itu.

20 menit berlalu, Aomine kembali dengan tangan yang dipenuhi kantong belanjaan.

"Lihat, aku membawakan kalian banyak buah" seru Aomine sambil mengumbar senyuman, hal itu membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu tampak sangat manis.

Mereka berempat menikmati buah-buah yang dibawa Aomine bersama, perlahan Kagami melupakan perasaan yang sedari tadi menghantuinya. Akashi menceritakan banyak hal pada Kuroko dengan antusias, sekalipun hanya direspon oleh senyuman ataupun anggukan.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan buah sebanyak ini?" tanya Kagami pada Aomine,

"Yah, saat diperjalanan aku membantu menangkap pencopet. Lalu pemilik dompet itu ternyata pemilik toko buah. Alhasil, aku diberikan semua ini" jelas Aomine, Kagami mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko memegangi kepalanya, dahinya menggekerut. Kagami mendekati Kuroko kecil. Dielusnya rambut biru langit Kuroko.

"Ada apa? Kepalamu pusing?" tanya Kagami, Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf Tetcu, pasci kayena Akachi teylalu banyak celita ya?" tanya Akashi harap-harap cemas. Kuroko menggeleng, kemudia ia melontarkan sebuah senyuman kepada saudaranya itu. Kagami ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman putranya itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang Tetsu tidur ya. Supaya lekas sembuh" Kuroko mengangguk, Kagamipun menyelimuti tubuh mungil Kuroko dengan selimut tebal. Secara bergantian, Aomine, Kagami, dan Akashi mencium dahi Kuroko.

"Selamat Tidur / Celamat Tiduy~" Kurokopun memejamkan mata dan segera memasuki dunia mimpinya dengan tenang.

* * *

**_6 Hari Kemudian_**,

Sejak kepulangan Kuroko 3 hari yang lalu, kini Kuroko telah menjadi seceria dahulu. Ia benar-benar telah pulih dari penyakitnya. Saat ini, Kuroko dan Akashi sibuk bermain di halaman. Mereka menunggu Aomine dan Kagami selesai berkemas.

Ya, hari ini, mereka akan pergi ke pantai. Mereka akan bersenang-senang disana hingga esok hari. Kebetulan, Aomine telah mendapatkan liburan musim panasnya, ya walaupun hanya 7 hari, yang 3 harinya telah ia habiskan di rumah sakit bersama keluarganya.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat~" seru Kagami,

"Ou!" sahut yang lain, mereka semua menaiki mobil dan segera melaju menuju pantai. Sepanjang perjalanan dihiasi oleh cerita dari Akashi.

"Jadi, Akachi menemutannya dibayik batu. Akachi menemutan udang dibayik batu!" seru Akashi, Kuroko tampak takjub. Yah, seperti biasa, Kuroko mudah takjub pada hal-hal sederhana.

"Apa yang Akachi lakutan pada udang itu?" tanya Kuroko penasaran,

"Akachi tidak tega menangkapnya dan membawanya peygi dayi yumahnya (rumahnya). Jadi Akachi lepacin" jawab Akashi, Kuroko lagi-lagi memandang Akashi dengan tatapan takjub.

"Akachi cupel baik!" serunya kagum, Akashi hanya cengengesan mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Aomine dan Kagami yang turut mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua putranya itu ikut tersenyum kecil.

Yak, setelah menempuh perjalanan yang ga jauh-jauh amat dan ga dekat-dekat amat, merekapun tiba di pantai~ \/

Saat itu suasan pantai tak terlalu ramai, jadi bisa dikatakan mereka cukup lucky~

Aomine menggelar tikar dan menancapkan payung pantai (?) pasir. Kagam membantu Akashi dan Kuroko menggunakan sunblock agar kulit putih mereka tak terbakar dan berakhir seperti sang Bapak, Aomine. [*Author dilempar ke tengah laut*]

_Abs_ yang terukir sempurnya menghiasi perut Kagami dan Aomine. Sementar kulit putih nan bersih tanpa cacat membalut tubuh Akashi dan Kuroko. Hal itu membuat mereka berempat menjadi perhatian banyak orang karena mengganggu pemandangan, eh, memesona maksudnya.

Mata para pengunjung dibutakan oleh pesona ke-empatnya. Namun mereka berempat tak sadar karena sibuk bermain. Mulai dari memukul semangka, membuat istana pasir, hingga bermain voli pantai.

Bermain di tengah teriknya matahari musim panas, membuat Aomine berkeringat, tiba-tiba sesosok gadis yang belakangan ini diketahui sebagai bintang iklan ponari sweat muncul dan menyodorkan ponari sweat pada Aomine. Oh, jangan lupa lagu pengiringnya.

_Musim panas, sounds good! Hati ini bergemuruh~ Ku ingin lebih, serius dari tahun lalu~  
Go Ion, Ponari sweat!_

Yak, begitulah iklan yang numpang lewat beberapa waktu lalu. Marilah kita kembali pada aktivitas keluarga kesayangan pemirsah.

Setelah Aomine meneguk habis Ponari Sweatnya, ia berbaring di atas pasir, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

"Tetcu, Tetcu, ayo jahilin Too-san!" ajak Akashi, Kuroko kecil hanya angguk-angguk nurutin perintah si Akashi. Keduanyapun memulai kejahilan mereka. Mau tau mereka ngapain? Saksikan setelah yang satu ini~ Yeeaay~ Yeeaay~

* * *

-Iklan-

_Maafkan summer~ Menyilaukan saat tatap wajah mu dari samping~ _

_Deg deg-an membuat kita kehilang ion, kembalikan dengan ponari sweat~ _

_Go ION, PONARI SWEAT :D _

-Iklan-

* * *

"Ahomine, Ahomine" panggil Akashi, mendengar nama panggilan yang paling dibencinya itu, Aomine langsung membuka mata dan hendak berdiri, namum...

Ia tak bisa bergerak karena Akashi dan Kuroko sudah menimbun Ahomine, eh, Aomine dengan segunung pasir. Sekarang Aomine terlihat seperti patung Sphinx (?)

Akashi dan Kuroko langsung ketawa guling-guling di pasir, diikuti Kagami. Aomine hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang malang itu. Sabar ya, Aho, ehm, Aomine. Walaupun uda chap terakhir, masi aja jadi korban kejahilan :v

Malam menjelang, mereka menutup acara bermain mereka dengan kembang api. Berbagai macam kembang api dimainkan. Dari yang paling kecil hingga yang paling besar. Dari yang paling redup hingga yang paling terang.

Senyuman bahagia terukir di wajah keluarga kecil itu. Mereka mengakhiri permainan kembang api mereka dengan menatap langit yang bertabur bintang.

"Kaa-san, Too-san. Ayo tita beymain di pantai cepelti ini lagi" pinta Kuroko,

"Tentu saja, ayo lakukan lagi!" balas Aomine antusias,

"Akachi atan mengubuy Too-san lebih dalam lagi!" seru Akashi, disambut oleh tawa Kagami yang menggelegar. Tiba-tiba di langit... Bintang Jatuh!

Ke-empatnya memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan harapan mereka. Mau tau apa harapannya?

"_Semoga kami bisa bahagia seperti ini selamanya!"_

The to the End, **THE END**~

* * *

T^T Huuuuuuuu /Terharu/ Akhirnya selese juga seri pertama. Gimana? Memuaskan? Ga memuaskan? Yah, itu sih terserah kalian. ^^/ Makasih uda baca cerita gaje ini~ Kalian luar biasaaa~ Well, tungguin sequel keduanya muncul yaa~ Aku usahain secepatnya! Jangan bosan menunggung dan cek terus beritanya yaa~ ^^/ Yah itu juga kalau kalian masih mau mengikuti kelanjutan cerita yang ga jelas level akut ini sih... Ya begitulah, makasih atas dukungan kalian~ Tanpa kalian, kisah ini ga akan bisa sampai di sini~ ^^/

Yak, begitulah akhirnya, sampai jumpa di sequel keduaa~ :*


End file.
